How It Should Be
by Naterbox11
Summary: bella's mom and her move after her parents divorce they go away from her brother Emmett to go live Arizona. Renee marrys phil he gets drunk and kills her.now bella is 17 and being abused by him, one night she runs away to forks. will edward heal he wounds
1. Chapter 1: leaving

Chapter one...... BPOV........

-------------------------------------------

It all started a day I was in my bedroom, reading Charlotte's web. My mom Renee and my father charlie, divorced 7 years ago. Since then I have lived in Arizona. I have a brother, his name is Emmett but I don't really remember him because I last saw him when I was three. You see my brother Emmett and my dad Charlie live down in a very tiny town called forks. My mom remarried a guy named Phil, he started out really nice when the marriage first started. Then he started drinking... I am 10 years old.

_Its started off as a scream. My mothers."dammit woman why didn't you get me my booze!" He bellowed._

"_Phil! I-i-I'm sorry my paychecks lowered!" she whimpered_

_I crept downstairs to see what was happening. Once again he was drunk. Phil drank to much, he would always scream at me and my mom. He went into the kitchen but to bring back a knife. _

"_ive delt with your sorry ass to long you motherfucking bitch!" he snarled_

_He plunged the knife into my slowly dieing mother over and over. I felt tears streaming down my face want more than anything to stop him, but I was powerless. He looked up with crazed eyes at me. Slowly he came over to me and threatened not to tell anyone about this or it will happen to me._

Since that day Phil has been abusing me and still drinking. I look into the mirror at my broken body I have black and blue marks all over my body and my ribs hurt badly from the last night session. I can tell my wrist is broken. I bend down with my protesting muscles screaming with pain to look at my ankle. My clothes look nothing but rags. Phil barely ever let me look decent. I was getting my stash of Advil and taking a few, till I heard him bellow. Now I am 17 and waiting to get out of this hell hole.

"BELLA!! GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE!"

I sprint down the stairs ignoring my pain stabbing through my body. I learned never to make him wait or the beatings will worsen. I look up into his cold deadly eyes.

" where the hell have you been bitch!??!" he screamed

" i-i was in my room reading im sorry.." I complied

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK?"

He punched me in the gut, letting the air out of my body I fall onto the floor. He grabs my wrist twisting it until I hear a crack. I whimper out of fear and pain. After that he takes his bottle of beer hitting my head. I feel blood trickle, I start seeing black spots taking over my vision, before it takes over I see him smiling smugly at me. Soon blackness takes over...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I wake up to my head pounding like ever before. Whoa I am covered in blood. I thought. I look around into the living room to see Phil passed out on the couch. I knew it was time to get out of here. I jump up quickly ignore my aching body and run upstairs quietly grabbing all my information together and putting it into my bag. I grab all my extra cash run back down grabs my mothers Ferrari Enzo 09 keys. She has a very nice car, she won it in Vegas it was the first one ever made. I head to the only place I can think of. My real home in forks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I started my trip down to forks stopping once then heading till I reached the "welcome to forks" sign. I Had a card from my dad years ago, so I used the address to find my way. I pull into the driveway of a two story house. My old house, up behind a 2009 hummer out of the car I limp to the door finding it very very hard to breathe. I knock twice with as much force as I can manage. I hear a booming voice says"ill get it"

The door opens with I am guessing Emmett.. he says"Bella?"

Then everything goes black...

**hey everyone hope you liked the fisrt chapter!! i will have the next one out today or tommorow! Please review and ask me any questions or ideas you have for this story!**


	2. Chapter 2: unexpected

**Chapter 2: unexpected**

**AGES:**

**Bella: 17**

**Emmett:18**

**Edward:17**

**Alice: 17**

**Jasper:18**

**Rosalie:18**

**EmPOV(Emmett):**

I called Rosie baby and asked if she wanted to come over later today with the rest of us. Of course she said after her and Alice finished shopping. I had to roll my eyes at the one. I came out of my room and ran down to my dads study.

"Hey dad I invited the group over for later is that okay with you?" I asked

" sure Emmett, ill be in here working on a case." he mumbled staring at a picture of my little sister Bella when she was three. After my mom left my dad had plenty of time to go back to school and become a lawyer, the best in the state. So that means we have a very good amount of money.

I went back into my room to go change into something rose and Alice approved. They basically picked out my wardrobe saying they are fashion expertise d! HA whatever that meant.

As soon as I got finished a got a text from Jasper saying they will be there early. It was already 3:15 by the time the cars pulled up. I ran downstairs to find Rosie, Alice, Edward, and Jasper taking off there coats. I run up to rose and pick her up spinning her around then planting a big kiss on her lips.

"whoa tiger calm down!" she exclaimed

" Its not my fault your beautyness overwhelms me!" I pouted

Right when I did that I got a smack across the head! Oooowww damn my Rosie's got an arm!

Then little miss pixie stick says " Emmett that's not a word goofball." running over to jazz for their little make out session. Oh and they say me and Rosalie are bad...yeah right!

Then Mr. prude Edward says " lets watch the new transformers movie."

"HELL YEAH you got that Eddie!?" I bellowed

"Emmett how many time do I have to say my name is E-d-w-a-r-d!" he shouted back

Man this kid needs to loosen up and get laid.

We were interrupted by a couple tiny knocks on the door. "ill get it" I boomed flexing my huge muscles. I opened my door to a girl around my age brunette hair looking badly injured. Then I notice it was my sister Bella. She Fainted but I caught her. I brought her over to the couch.

"GUYS!" I yelled

Alice came in followed by the rest and my dad.

Everyone was speechless.

My dad talked first " Em is that B-b-Bella? Oh my god that's bells..." he was speechless

"We need to take her to the hospital dad"

Then Edward spoke up " We can take her in my car it goes fastest..

**EPOV: **

Whoa... All that I could think is why this beautiful angel was hurting?

I offered to take her in my car and Em picked Bella up and ran to the car with everyone else getting into there cars except Charlie and Emmett who rode with me. The ride there was quiet and tense. Bella in Italian meant beautiful... which she was. whoa why am I thinking this I shouldn't be thinking about that at a time like this. I called my dad When we were almost their and told him we had charlies daughter Bella hurt and he got a room ready for her.

By the time she was in the room getting checked everyone was in the waiting room still shocked by this current event. Rose had tears in her eyes and the same with Alice but their boyfriends at their sides. Emmett looked ready to cry. Charlie looked ready to have a fit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Carlisle came out looking heartbroken. Then he spoke " she has two cracked ribs, a broken arm, sprained ankle a dislocated wrist. She has multiple black and blue marks along her body and a couple cuts. She also has a slight concussion. Isabella has all the symptoms of abuse but not anyway sexual." he looked over to charlie who had shock written all over his face.

Emmett spoke up first " Can I see her?"

"yeah she will wake up any minute now, Charlie you may go to, but only family is allowed right now..." carlisle said

" OK Thanks Doc..." Emmett mumbled

This is a first I have ever seen Emmett so serious. He always said he had a little sister but never spoke about her much, only that he misses her. He told us they were inseparable when they where little, he would always catch her because of her clumsiness.

RPOV: (Rosalie)

I hate to see Em in this much pain. It pains me to see him this serious he has never acted like this before. It looks like someone just shot his favorite puppy but 10x worse.

"Its gonna be OK Em you can see her in a little... shh its okay now babe" I cooed to him

**OK people this is end of chapter 2 I might get three out tonight or even four if not it will be tomorrow. So next chapter is gonna be Bella waking up and taking her home and telling everyone what happened. If you have any questions R & R for any ideas into further chapters. I Have a poll up for the next story to write. This will be a long story I will have at least two or three chapters up a day! Thanks you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3: waking up

**Chapter 3: The truth**

**BPOV: **

I woke to beeping beep...beep...beep... I open my eyes and realize that I am in a hospital. I look to the right and see Charlie my dad staring at me with concerned eyes, Emmett beside him.

"Hey Bells how are you feeling?" Dad asked me now that I think about it I am feeling numb sorta. I lift up my arm and wince ow that's not healed.

" I feel better... um if you don't mind me asking but what am I doing in here, at the hospital? I was confused. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. What if Phil finds me?

" Bella boo you got to calm down and we are going to take you home and you should tell use what happened." Emmett said, I smiled at the nickname.

A blonde good looking doctor came into the room, presumably Dr. Cullen.

" Hello I am Carlisle Cullen, your free to go now Bella." he smiled. He took out my IV. And I hoped down. Getting my clothes, but he stopped me

"hold on now my daughter Alice has clothes for you she loves to shop, I stitched your stomach up and your wrist has a cast now I have medication pills so take it easy. If you need anything your brother is like a second son to me so just ask" he said

wow how can he act so kind to someone like me a scumbag...

A couple minutes later a pixie like girl came running in "Hi Bella I am Alice Cullen and I know we are going to be best friends! Here are the clothes and my cell if you need anything!" I was startled by her hyperness

"Oh thank you Alice umm you know I am Bella, ill give you a call if I need anything." I told her shyly She gave me a soft hug due to my state of body and was out the door. Is it just me or is all the Cullens inhumanly beautiful?

I changed into a Victoria Secret sweat suit that was baby blue, and met up with my father and my brother at the doors. I was nervous to if I could stay with my dad and Emmett, because I didn't want to go back to Phoenix.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We pulled to the house and i blurted out " May i stay here?" i was scared they weren't going to allow me.

"Bella of coarse you can! But What about Phil?" my father asked

I didnt know how to answer this " i will tell you inside." i stated

When we got inside i went to sit on the couch with Emmett beside me and my father on the armchair.

i started my story. " This isn't a pleasant story so don't interrupt because i might only say this once... Mom never murdered herself, Phil use to get drunk alot and this time it got worse. He killed mommy and i had to watch it and do nothing about it ... i was powerless after that years went by with Phil abusing me, one night it got worse and knocked me unconcius..." i went on with the rest of the story with tears streaming down my face while Emmett cradled me letting me soak his shirt in my horrid tears.

Charlie spoke up first and the most pleasent words in my life " It will be ok Isabella you can stay here and we will protect you and we will find Phil and put him in jail, we can give you life how it was suppose to be" my father spoke with athuority.

"Bella Boo ill proect you theres nothing to worry about it will be like old times" Emmett smiled.

After telling that horrific story i was exhuasted i went up to my old room to find it just the way it was still young for my age but by next week i would have it decorated to my liking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When i woke up the next morning i woke up to the smell of burning pancakes downstairs. I brushed my teeth and hair and headed down stairs. i was startled to see this much people here the only ones i reconize was Alice and Emmett. i looked around to see a blonde hair guy with his arms around Alice showing there true love they have for each other with out even saying... you could see it.

Next was a beautiful model like girl with blonde wavy hair and the perfect body making out with my brother...eww

I looked over to see a angel himself a greek god yelling at Emmett about somthing burning.

I went over to Emmett and tapped him on the shoulder saying " Em your gonna burn the house down" i laughed Startled he spun aroud making me fall to the floor gasping in pain

He beent down frantically waving his hands around my body saying " Belly button! sorry! sorry! oh are you ok? can you breathe! SAY SOMTHING!!!" he shouted his voice booming everyone from their own little world turning to me.

"Emmy im fine it was my fault i startled you." i said standing up being helped by the adonis himself. I stared into his piercing green orbs trying to look away but failing while he was staring back straight into mine a smile creeping up to each others face i could feel the electricity flow between us when we touched it was so powerful i wanted to pull away but to entranced in it to.

some one interupted us i turned away blushing seven shades of scarlet red. I tried to hide my cheeks in a curtain of my hair but failing miserbley. I looked over to alice and she said " Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper, Rosalie Emmetts girlfriend, and Edward my brother." Pointing to each of them.

"Hi im Bella" i smiled slighty still embarresded to look at anyone. Then i said " I could make breakfast i use to do it for Phil" i cringed when i said his name so did Alice and Emmett i presumed Alice knew.

Once i was done with breakfast i put it out on the table, i made waffles,bacon, hash browns, sausage, got orange juice.

Everyone stared wide eyed at the food " Does it look that bad?" i questioned

" It looks amazing an actual good looking meal at the swans" Edward said looking up at me while i started blushing like crazy. i could never tell when i was gonna blush. By the time he was finished saying that everyone was digging in and stuffing there faces i grabbed some and sat down. By the time breakfast was done and it was cleaned up everyone was moaning and mmhing on the couch, while Emmett said " Best breakfast ever, i am so stuffed, thats a first" he moaned

out of the blue i aske alice " hey Alice can you take me shopping today, i need new clothes and other stuff" i asked

She squealed jumping up and down repeting yes over and over.. oh boy i am in for it.

--------------------------------------------------&----------------------------------------------------&------------------------------------------------------------&--------------------------------------------------------&-----------

**Hey guys im back! ok next chapter i am going to do edwards pov. comment or message me on any comments or concerns you have on the story i plan on writing quickly and its going to be a long story. I am starting another story thats happier its about :**

**Bella and alice are adopted into a wealthy family moving to CA, **

**and going to school filled with love drama and new friends**

**out of school are partys days on the beach and dates**

**will these two girls find love or will they**

**always stay the single life?**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: She's full of surprises

**OK im back i need more ideas for songs for her to sing and **

**i wanna thank the people who gave me ideas to write**

**chapters will be coming out sooner**

**I do not own any character of SM.**

**-natz:)**

When we went shopping I didn't know what to expect. I found out I like to shop but I am not in love with it like Alice is. She wont even let me pay for anything, even with the credit card charlie gave me.

"Alice where are we going now my feet are starting to hurt." I complained we have been in every store . Some of the things I really like that I got are a denim skirt and a pair of jimmy choo heals. They were silk satin peep toe heals with a bow on the side. Also a pair of jimmy choo sunglasses.

We walked into another store only to have Alice gasp loudly.

"Bella look at this dress!" she exclaimed It was a Faviana dress that was black around the bust and then changed into a bunch of colors like pink, orange, green, blue ripples waving down until barley reaching my knees. I tried it on and it fit perfectly, so we bought it. Along with it we got a pair of Nina Elza Heels that were black peep toes. And I black clutch.

"OK can we go home now Ali My side is starting to hurt again." I said

"Fine but once your better we are going shopping again!" She huffed We ended up with eight bags of clothes with me and like five with Alice because she didn't have enough time she said.

"So Bella what do you think about Edward?" She asked

"Uh I guess he is nice we haven't really talked yet" I said

"Oh well come over tonight at seven because its movie night tonight, and we have school tomorrow, we usually have it at nine but we have school so yeah." she let out a breath.

Later on I go out of the car and went up to my room to put the bags down. I went over to the bathroom to take the pain pills for my healing wounds. My room was officially finished.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I got changed into a pair of pink Victoria secret sweat suit and a black laced undershirt to go underneath. I put on some mascara and lip gloss and my black flats and ran downstairs to find Emmett.

"Hey Em its almost time to leave wanna ride with me?" I asked

"YES YES YES YES lets go in the cool car of your!" he screamed He loved my car.

"OK OK but don't get anything on the seats!" I said He sprinted out the door and into the car. We sped off going almost 90 miles per hour to the house while Emmett was telling me directions and asking me what lace was made out of!

Once we got there we were greeted by hugs and I almost fell down when Black hair came launching at me say "HIYA BELLA!!!!" She said

then I asked " who gave the pixie sugar?" I asked everyone gasped

"what?" I asked confused

" Alice hates when you call her that last time Emmett did he came back inside with mud all over him shaking say over and over its just a dream." Edward said grimacing.

I looked over at Alice and she was fuming I started running away with Alice behind me I backed up by the stair way then all of a sudden I was in Edwards arms being carried up stair with crazy pixie downstairs. He ran into his room but I didn't really notice I was just looking at his green eyes filled with amusement and horror.

" I thought she was actually gonna get you there for a minute" he said locking the door.

So wanna play 20 questions I mean I don't know you very well and well I guess well I do not know..." I rambled

He interrupted me sitting beside him on his bed "OK Whats your full name"

"Isabella Marie Swan" yours?"

Edward Anthony Cullen

" Whats your favorite color" I asked it went on and on until we got to 19.

"what do you do in your free time?" he asked me

Oh I play guitar and sing some times I am not that good." I mumbled

He went into his closet and pulled out a guitar" I tried to play but I stick to piano." he said

" I wrote this song" I said I picked up the guitar and we went down to the garden and sat on a bench I started playing

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do...  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'_

But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm in the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

I remember being all ugly at my school and not pretty all the girls wore skirts and I couldn't.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy

I started Thinking of Edward and thinking how easy it is to talk to him.

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh'  
I remember you driving' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me...

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with

You belong with me...

I looked up to see Edwards face covered with disbelief and mouth hanging open. Then I heard clapping I looked up and saw Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle and Esme standing there. I blushed and looked down.

Emmett then broke in and bellowed " Damn Belly boo you got a voice!"

"Emmett language!" Esme Yelled

Carlisle looked over at me and said can I talk to you Bella?

**Hey guys this is a longer than most I wanna thank you all who is **

**reading this so far it gets a lot better and I will add carlislePOV **

**next R&R **


	5. Chapter 5: some things never change

Chapter 5: somethings aren't good enough

BPOV: Its been a couple days since I sung...

Everyone said it was wonderful so carlisle got a producer to check out my voice. We were headed there today at five. " Alice why do I have to go in this I look like I freak!" I whined

Alice just huffed

"Shut the hell up Bella, you look great how could anyone say no to this look?" she teased she was right sorta I guess I looked OK. I was dressed in a Blood red top with ruffles in the middle and black skinny jeans with black pointed pumps. The outfit was stretchy and comfortable. Although I didn't mind the heels to much.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A couple hours later we were entered and greeted. The producer's name was James. I went into the small room with the mic and started singing another song Edward helped me Write.

_I throw all of your stuff away  
I'm gonna clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
O Oh O Oh_

So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
is so addictive  
We're falling together  
you'd think that by now I'd know  
cause here we go go go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you  
O Oh O Oh

So how did you get hereunder my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together you'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go go again  
And again, and again, and again, and again, and again  
I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
O oh o oh, o oh o oh

So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together you'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should have known better in trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again

Again (and again, and again)  
Again (and again, and again)  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again

I finished out of breath. Everyone was staring at me including James...I will admit I was nervous as hell for what he was going to say to me. He kinda intimidated me, but not much. I walked out of the room when he said " Bella that was amazing!....but I am sorry but you just started, this music I deal with people who are famous and who are already singers. Your new I am truly sorry." he said with a sad smile

"Its okay this was just for fun anyway" I smiled trying to hold back tears

We exited me feeling not worthy.

Edward came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and whispered "His lost Bella, we were breath taking" he said so sincerely I think I believed him.

I felt that shock coursing through me like it does when he touches me, My Mom use to say she had a feeling that when I grow up I would find someone with that spark. But it couldn't possibly be Edward...could it? I zoned out just staring at his beauty, his chiseled jaw and breath taking vibrant green eyes, his skin was so smooth it felt like soft marble. To entranced with Edward I tripped... some things never change.


	6. Chapter 6 truth or dare

Once we got home Alice had a crazy idea to have some fun since it was Friday and we had nothing to do. All I really wanted to do was stare at Edward but how is that different. But she is making us play truth or dare. Oh the game of embarrassment.

Alice and jasper sat in the armchair with Alice in Jasper's lap. Rose and Emmett sat on the sofa, and me And Edward on the couch. " I call first!" Alice squealed. Of coarse she choose Jazz.

" OK Truth or dare?" She asked

" UMM truth" he said, what a coward

Alice thought for a second and then she looked as if a light bulb went off in her head "Do you think that I could sing as well as Bella?" she sung out loud, I coward-ed into the couch, she had a high voice.

Jasper gave a nervous laugh " Uh... Um... your voice is beautiful but... Why waste your voice singing when you can say yes to a shopping trip tomorrow?" He said UN easily.

I tried to stifle my laugh so I leaned into Edward's should. I could feel it shaking I looked up at everyone and they were doing the same.

Jasper quickly asked Edward " Truth or dare" he went brave and said Dare

" I dare you to kiss Bella for two minutes with tongues." He smirked

Me and Edward just stared at him in shock. "O..k.k. OK" he gulped.

He turned to me and leaned in I leaned in also. The kiss started off sweet but soon got heated. My whole body felt on fire.

He licked my bottom lip asking for more. I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue in. Our tongues battled for dominance. I sucked on his tongue, he moaned into my mouth. His hand flew up to cradle my face and mine went to his hair gripping at it. We put in all of our emotions we have kept from us into the kiss. We broke free gasping for air.

Everyone was looking at us in shock, all but Emmett who had his hands over his eyes.

"That was my sister you tried to molest in front of me Eddie!" He boomed. I don't think I have ever blushed this bad in my whole life.

Then Alice broke in saying in awe " holy mother of Mary! Rose that beats your and Em's record! Almost ten minutes! God did you even notice us saying time was up?" Alice giggled uncontrollably.

All Rose was saying was damn...

Once we were done embarrassing us Edward asked rose truth or dare

She said dare... Oh another victim I see. " Rosalie I dare you to go up to Lauren Monday and ask her if she wants a threesome with you and Emmett!" Edward laughed Rosalie screeched in horror " NO WAY EDWARD CULLEN WILL I EVER SO THAT!"

Alice said giggling " Rose you have to it was your dare!" She just slumped her shoulder.

" Poor rosey Poesy asking some girl that, how bad can she be?" I asked laughing

"SHE IS A SLUT WHO SLEEPS WITH EVERYONE!" Rosalie snapped

Edward just wrapped an arm protectively around me saying to rose " Don't get all feisty...RAWR" he laughed That was the funniest thing I have ever heard him say!

Roses next victim was me...

" sooooo Bells truth or dare?" he asked

I gulped I didn't want to chicken out so I said dare

" I dare you to let me and Alice have a weekend to beautify you and dress you for school!" She said happily

"Fine" I pouted

" my turn!" I asked Emmett and he said dare of course acting all buff around rose.

" I dare you to say you have a secret uncontrollably love for whoever I choose at school" I smirked

" After I watched you and Eddies make out session you give me this! I am deeply hurt bells... by my own sister to" he feigned hurt. We were all done and watched a movie , everyone started leaving, Edward came over to me and kissed my cheek that was turning tomato red. " I had fun to night Bella" he winked just him saying my name made my stomach flip flop. I sure was in for it tomorrow! Great...

I went upstairs and brushed my teeth and hair I climbed into my bed, thinking of this week, Edward has been really close theses last days we would brush up against each other, and he tickled me a lot, he has been acting perfect, but he could never like me plain ole boring Bella. My life seemed to perfect right now. I felt as if something bad would happen. I shook out that thought and pushed play on my I pod. It started playing one by u2

_Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same  
Will it make it easier on you now  
You got someone to blame  
You say..._

One love  
One life  
When it's one need  
In the night  
One love  
We get to share it  
Leaves you baby if you  
Don't care for it

Did I disappoint you  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without  
Well it's...

Too late  
Tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one, but we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other  
One...

Have you come here for forgiveness  
Have you come to raise the dead  
Have you come here to play Jesus  
To the lepers in your head

Did I ask too much  
More than a lot  
You gave me nothing  
Now it's all I got  
We're one  
But we're not the same  
Well we  
Hurt each other  
Then we do it again  
You say  
Love is a temple  
Love a higher law  
Love is a temple  
Love the higher law  
You ask me to enter  
But then you make me crawl  
And I can't be holding on  
To what you got  
When all you got is hurt

One love  
One blood  
One life  
You got to do what you should  
One life  
With each other  
Sisters  
Brothers  
One life  
But we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other

One...life

One

That night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	7. Chapter 7: school daygirlfriend

So I woke up with my alarm clock like everyday, but I noticed it was 6:00 am and not 7:00 am, I go into the bathroom and there is Alice putting all types of products onto the counter, when I came in I did not notice here so I let out a scream and clutched my racing heart

" ALICE! Don't do that again!" I shouted

" shut your mouth sweetie and get in the shower we have work to perfect!" she chirped

After I was done in the shower Alice laid out the outfit and I put it on, to go with it she bought me at least twelve underwear sets. The one I wore today was a midnight blue with a bow in the middle and a padding to push out my 38 BB cups.

With out putting on the heals Alice Pulled me into the bathroom that was connected to my room, it was all aqua Blue with purple shower curtain and I loved it.

She put some lip gloss on me , a little eyeliner and around the eye liner some whit sparkly eye shadow rounding my eyes to make them pop!

As Alice says. She put on some foundation, and once I was done I looked great! She did my hair and curled it she pulled a little up so it would be a loose half up half down with my bangs coming to the side. I pulled on my heal and was ready to go.

Since being by Alice I can walk in heals more and I think I might actually be liking them now!

When I got downstairs everyone was already there so I made breakfast , then Emmett turned around and screamed " BELLA GO UP STAIRS AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!" his face was all red

" I have clothes on Emmy calm down if any boys try and get me I have all of you to beat the shit out of them." I giggled wow I have been doing that lately

Edward walked over to me and asked if I wanted to ride with him and I said sure. I was trying to hold in another giggle.

" Maybe you should change the guys are going to be all over you, I am the only one that should ever see you with that less clothes on" he whispered in sent a shiver down my spine. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When we pulled up to school All kinds of students were hanging in groups and talking or running around laughing and hugging one another. It was a sunny day out for forks.

Before I could open my door Edward was opening it for me and holding out a hand like the perfect gentleman. I held onto it as he lead me out into the crowd of crazy teenagers. He wrapped an arm around my should walking behind Emmett and rose, I whispered " Everyone is staring"

"Let them" he chuckled so I just giggled

" wow Edward who knew you were such a star here?" I told him

" Uh eh all these girls slobbering over me? Oh that I get used to it" he smiled

Wow wipe up these floors girls! I shouted in my head

" You might as well were a towel to wipe them up" I shivered

He just busted out laughing " are you my sweet Bella jealous?"

I blushed and looked down feeling embarrassed. He lifted up my chin

" Bella your the only girl I will ever have I eyes for" he looked nervous for the next part " will you be my girlfriend? I know I haven't known you for long,. . . only a few weeks, yeah but you don't have to say yes or anything I just would li-.."

I cut him off by a kiss he quickly responded and I put my heart out for him I loved him, but I knew it was not time to tell him yet. " so is that a yes?" he panted

I just nodded my head. He led me off to my classes and the next thing I know its lunch and time for the dares to be finished.

We all sat down together at lunch and I said " sooooo Emmett lets finish your dare shall we?... Declare your love to Mike and don't fake it" I smiled and shooed him off I met Mike in my third period.

**EMPOV: **

Damn my Cinderbella and her smartypants she has. Mike I think is gay he looks like a fag baby. I walked over to him and brought him in the middle of the cafeteria. Oh my goodness I cant believe I am doing this eww.

" Mike I have loved you ever since I had laid eyes on you, I love you will you be mine my mine Mike"

" I love your body and I want you, not I need you mikey I need to be with you!"

OH jeez

**MIKE POV: **

" Mike I have loved you ever since I had laid eyes on you, I love you will you be mine my mine Mike"

" I love your body and I want you, not I need you mikey I need to be with you!"

My dreams have came true. I pressed up against him and starting making out with him until he pushed me away?? what?

"I LOVE YOU TO EMMETT I ALWAYS HAVE NOW COME FUCK ME!" I screamed.. oops

**EMPOV:**

I pushed him off me and screamed "EWW FUCK OFF IT WAS A DARE ASS HOLE!" I yelled putting tons of mints into my mouth. Yuck he tasted like mushrooms. Eww.

He ran off embarrassed..good motherfucker … I hope bells is happy now that I had to kiss... it.

**BPOV: **

After that fiasco everyone was talking about it Jessica broke up with Mike and ran off crying. Now it was the end of the day and I had music.

I had Mrs. Canner for my class everyone was picked to do something, some of the girls were singing their lungs out, but it was horrid. I was up next I went up to the Minnie stage and said I am going to sing and play guitar. So I started my song...

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling them down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standin' in the light of your Halo  
I got my angel now_

Its like Ive been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
_Its the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

Everywhere I'm lookin' now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your Halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
Its written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your Halo  
Pray it wont fade away

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore Id never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity cant begin  
To pull me to the ground again

Feels like Ive been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
[ _Beyonce__ Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Its the risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

Everywhere I'm lookin' now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your Halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
Its written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your Halo  
_Pray it wont fade away_

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo

Halo, Halo

Everywhere I'm lookin' now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your Halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
Its written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your Halo  
Pray it wont fade away

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo 

I finished my song and once again everyone's jaws hit the ground.

Mrs. canner was saying " BRAVO my child oh you have to be in our talent contest! OH we are even having a producer come in!" she squealed

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" So Bella how was your first day" Edward asked

" well the music teacher likes me" I smiled and kissed him


	8. AN! YOU HAVE TO READ IT

**Hey readers!**

**OK yeah I know that was cheesy:)**

**I hate cold cheese its eww ya know its all hard...**

**ANYWAY! **

**I am going to have the next chapter done by tonight or afternoon!**

**(this is the part everyone cheers!) yeeeaaa**

**well I have polls up add my stories as your favorites**

**subscribe yada yada yada, ya know.**

**I am currently writing two stories.**

**This one and another called never forget.**

**Here is the description!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**NEVER FORGET**

Bella and Edward meet at an adoption home at age are friends that are taken apart, She only has one thing to remember him by. What if they meet again can they re candle there friendship or will there be more than friendship? M for future lemons.

**OK read that one to its in more detail and a little slower than this one. **

**In NEVER FORGET she cannot sing with crap but her mom runs seventeen magazine and she is in the photos sometimes, they move to California with her sister Alice.**

**That's all I am saying**

**Have fun reading!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Love, **

**natalie**


	9. chapter 8: camping part 1

School that week past very quickly for study hall I was in the music room with Edward practicing for the talent show, we were writing a song that he is going to play on the piano. There was drama like no ending I swear Mike Newton was stalking me! Also Jessica and Lauren hate me because I am new and am around the Cullens and the Hales. It was currently around 5:00 AM on Friday, we were all skipping school to start our camping trip early.

The Cullens love to camp so we are going with them. Alice dragged me around shopping for camp stuff that still looked girly.

" BELLA HURRY UP! WE ARE LEAVING!" Emmett shouted

I jumped into the jeep right next to Edward who put his arm around my waist leaned in and kissed his lips, if I had my choice I would kiss him all day if I could.

" I cant wait having you here camping with me I have a feeling it will be ten times better" Edward told me

"As long as I am with you I know I will have fun" I brushed my hand on the inner side of his thigh. He gasped and I felt him go hard. I smirked.

" you miss swan are a very dangerous creature" he replied huskily

Rosalie who was in the front with Emmett turned on the radio and one of my favorite songs came on. Our song

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart_

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, ?Baby is something wrong??  
_I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song? and he says_

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song  


_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart_

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, ?Baby is something wrong??  
I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song? and he says

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song 

We were all singing, well the girls and Emmett. How am I surprised.

Then Alice chirped "Bella you are even better than Taylor swift! And she has that voice correction thingy!!!!!" she squealed wow I am in for it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we got there, the guys went to set up the tents and the girls unpacked everything from the cars. There were two tents one for Esme and Carlisle and One huge on for us. We had a canopy thing where the kitchen stuff was we had a little stove thing and a picnic table we moved inside there, by the lake we had a campfire. I went over to Edward who had finished setting it up and jumped onto his back.

"Oh god Bella you scared the shit outta me!" he exclaimed

" Don't act like you don't like it" I giggled pressing my lips to his neck

" keep doing that and we are going into the water" he threatened OH god no

" you wouldn't" I kept kissing it I let my tongue lick it a little and next thing I know I am soaking wet.

" EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!!!!" I screamed everyone looked over at us so I started splashing him and a tackled him. Soon Everyone joined us. Even Esme and carlisle!

Once we were all out of the water and changed we went to the campfire. Jasper started the fire and we were all singing cheesy camp fire songs and telling funny stories. Out of no where Edward handed me a guitar and a cowboy hat, I had on Edward's football sweatshirt that had Cullen on the back of it.

"Oh OH Bella sing im yours by Jason Mraz!!" she screamed

"OK OK jeez calm down!" I cleared my voice and took a chug of water and started singing, gosh with all this singing I am going to loose my voice!

_well you done done me and you bet i felt it  
i tried to get you but you're so hot that i melted  
i fell right through the cracks  
and i'm trying to get back  
__before the cool done run out  
i'll be giving it my bestest  
nothin's going to stop me but devine intervention  
i reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some_

i won't hesitate no more  
no more it cannot wait, i'm yours

well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me  
ah la peaceful melody  
its your godforsaken right to be loved love loved love love

so i won't hesitate no more  
no more it cannot wait i'm sure  
theres no need to complicate  
our time is short  
this is our fate, i'm yours

i been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
and bendin over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
my breath fogged up the glass  
so i drew a new face and laughed  
i guess what i'm sayin is there ain't no better reason  
to rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
its what we aim to do  
our name is our virtue

i won't hesitate no more  
no more it cannot wait i'm sure  
theres no need to complicate  
our time is short  
it cannot wait, i'm yours

This is going to be such a fun camping trip... I sighed and leaned into edward, eyes drooping.


	10. Chapter 10:camping and Shock!

**Disclaimer~**

Edward: Say it.  
Me: What?  
Edward: Say it, out loud.  
Me: Your freaking me out?  
Edward: SAY IT!!!!  
Me: OK,OK! I don't own Twilight! Sheesh. xD 

I woke up to sun streaming into the tent. I wonder how I got here? Oh right Edward must of carried me, that was nice. I looked around and noticed I was sleeping next to Edward, as was Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Emmett. I stretched like a cat and got up. I went over to the kitchen area and got the berries and fruit out of the freezer pack and got some pancake quick mix, and went over to the mini grill. I put coal into it and lit it. I put the batter on and started cooking.

Next people up were Esme, and then Carlisle.

" Hello sweetie breakfast smells scrumptious!" she said then went over to put the berries and watermelon on the picnic table.

Then Alice and rose. I both said hello to them Alice her chipper self, and rose bitchy as usual. I was so used to having them around I felt like a part of the family, so I happily went back to work cooking.

The guys came out a couple minutes later. Emmett screaming for food and Jasper went over to kiss Alice. I was surprised when Edward came over to me lifted me up place me a couple feet away and worked on the pancakes. I could get use to this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later on we went swimming again and this time with bathing suits on.

Edward couldn't keep his hands off me for more than a minute. The sexual tension between us was getting crazy, we both agreed to wait longer to do anything in that area. We didn't want to be a couple who just wanted to jack off and run..

" Bella I want to take you somewhere I found yesterday, do you want to come with me?" he asked nervously I smiley at him, he had no reason to be nervous.

" I would love to go" I kissed his Delicious lips once... twice...three times and he rested his nose onto mine rubbing it a little. I wanted to tell him I loved him but right now wasn't the right time. I felt like I was falling to fast and one day I will wake up and he wont love me, that's how my dreams started....

Later on we went walking and we headed into this beautiful meadow!

" Edward! This place is amazing!" I was speechless There were vibrant colored flowers everywhere, there where these purple flowers that looked like stars and a raspberry colored flower that only came out once a year! It was the most exquisite flower I have ever seen!**(AN: the purple flower is not real it just started sounding cool so I said it)**

The camping trip has been like this everyday now.

Our last night the guys decided it would be funny and push our blow up mattresses into the lake I woke up with bird poop in my hair!

The same for Rosalie! Alice had a meltdown because she has this thing with fish that she freaks outs!

It was so funny but I was totally pissed at them.

~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~

That was exactly a week ago, all has been quiet in forks, and everyone was getting ready for Christmas, it was only two moths away.

I was currently heading over to the Cullens in my car, my dad has been recently complaining about how the car wasn't safe enough and it had glitches in it. It was all over the news of how the one guys car shot up in flames randomly. They are no longer selling this car.

And there was no way in hell I was giving up my baby! I waited for the light to go green and took off...

I never did notice The incredibly huge truck heading straight through the light.

the one I am passing now...

**VERY IMPORTANT AN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Its a sad ending:*( I know I know.....**

**anyway to answer your future questions yes she is going to collide into the truck!**

**GASP!**

**This truck is one of the huge trucks that are for construction working...**

**You have to read next chapter to find out how bad she really is, and whats with the car glitches and unsafeness???? **

**next chapter is going to be some questions people emailed me about so its gonna be a Q&A one! ASK  
ASK ALL QUESTIONS YOU NEED IN YOUR COMMENT AND ILL ANSWER THEM!!**


	11. Chapter 11: angst

**ME: Edward I know you love me!**

**Edward: WHAT! I LOVEA BELLA!**

**ME: no you don't I wrote you up and I will erase her!(Cue evil laugh)**

**Edward: I am telling SM!!!  
SM: (Edward tells her everything) SHE WHAT NO YOU DONT  
ME: fine:(**

**Edward: YEESSSS! **

**ME: (runs to Edward and clings him) DONTT LEAVE ME!!!**

**bodyguards: (Pulls me off)**

**ME: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**

**lol I thought that was funny! **

**Anyways ask more questions all your questions will be answered next chapter!**

Carlisle POV:

I was currently taking a short break from my last patient thinking he was having a heart attack, but it was only heartburn. Just as I got more coffee an emergency call paged me. I put my coffee down and went jogging down to the emergency wing right as they were pulling in a girls body, it was battered and ruined, I looked up to her face and I must I have had shock written all over my face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EMPOV:

"Dude shut up you know you want Bella!" I shouted at Eddie boy. This boy is a real tiger, but such a pussy sometimes. He has to admit to himself he want my lil sista, but no I do not wanna think about this right now . . .eww

" Em your sister is pretty fine and gorgeous and yeah im a gu-" he was interrupted by my cell ringing. I held a finger up and put my dad on speaker...

" Hey pops! Watz up dad?" I asked him

" Get to the hospital now, there has been an accident" His voice sounded rough and it sounded like he was crying.

"Dad who's hurt?" _please do not be Bella...please do not be Bella ...please do not be Bella _I chanted in my head

"Bella" he chocked out I went pale and the phone disconnected. The world went blurry my eyes filled with tears. I never cry, I mean NEVER. My only little sis. My only one. I sucked it up knowing everything was OK. It had to be... right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV:

I was going frantic running around like my head chopped off, Em was just sitting there motionless. Jasper went to start my car and I went to go get Emmett.

" Em hurry your ass up we have to go!" I said through clenched teeth I was so mad Bella promised me that she would be fine driving here. It all clicked together now Bella was in the car coming here. _OH GOD..._ _OH GOD...OH GOD...OH GOD..._

We rushed to the hospital and found the girls sobbing. This was just like the first time when Bella first came...

Flashback

_**EMPOV(Emmett):**_

_I called Rosie baby and asked if she wanted to come over later today with the rest of us. Of course she said after her and Alice finished shopping. I had to roll my eyes at the one. I came out of my room and ran down to my dads study._

"_Hey dad I invited the group over for later is that okay with you?" I asked_

" _sure Emmett, ill be in here working on a case." he mumbled staring at a picture of my little sister Bella when she was three. After my mom left my dad had plenty of time to go back to school and become a lawyer, the best in the state. So that means we have a very good amount of money._

_I went back into my room to go change into something rose and Alice approved. They basically picked out my wardrobe saying they are fashion expertise d! HA whatever that meant._

_As soon as I got finished a got a text from Jasper saying they will be there early. It was already 3:15 by the time the cars pulled up. I ran downstairs to find Rosie, Alice, Edward, and Jasper taking off there coats. I run up to rose and pick her up spinning her around then planting a big kiss on her lips._

"_whoa tiger calm down!" she exclaimed_

" _Its not my fault your beauteous overwhelms me!" I pouted_

_Right when I did that I got a smack across the head! Oooowww damn my Rosie's got an arm!_

_Then little miss pixie stick says " Emmett that's not a word goofball." running over to jazz for their little make out session. Oh and they say me and Rosalie are bad...yeah right!_

_Then Mr. prude Edward says " lets watch the new transformers movie."_

"_HELL YEAH you got that Eddie!?" I bellowed_

"_Emmett how many time do I have to say my name is E-d-w-a-r-d!" he shouted back_

_Man this kid needs to loosen up and get laid._

_We were interrupted by a couple tiny knocks on the door. "ill get it" I boomed flexing my huge muscles. I opened my door to a girl around my age brunette hair looking badly injured. Then I notice it was my sister Bella. She Fainted but I caught her. I brought her over to the couch._

"_GUYS!" I yelled_

_Alice came in followed by the rest and my dad._

_Everyone was speechless._

_My dad talked first " Em is that B-b-Bella? Oh my god that's bells..." he was speechless_

"_We need to take her to the hospital dad"_

_Then Edward spoke up " We can take her in my car it goes fastest.._

_**EPOV:**_

_Whoa... All that I could think is why this beautiful angel was hurting?_

_I offered to take her in my car and Em picked Bella up and ran to the car with everyone else getting into there cars except Charlie and Emmett who rode with me. The ride there was quiet and tense. Bella in Italian meant beautiful... which she was. whoa why am I thinking this I shouldn't be thinking about that at a time like this. I called my dad When we were almost their and told him we had charlies daughter Bella hurt and he got a room ready for her._

_By the time she was in the room getting checked everyone was in the waiting room still shocked by this current event. Rose had tears in her eyes and the same with Alice but their boyfriends at their sides. Emmett looked ready to cry. Charlie looked ready to have a fit._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Carlisle came out looking heartbroken. Then he spoke " she has two cracked ribs, a broken arm, sprained ankle a dislocated wrist. She has multiple black and blue marks along her body and a couple cuts. She also has a slight concussion. Isabella has all the symptoms of abuse but not anyway sexual." he looked over to charlie who had shock written all over his face._

_Emmett spoke up first " Can I see her?"_

"_yeah she will wake up any minute now, Charlie you may go to, but only family is allowed right now..." carlisle said_

" _OK Thanks Doc..." Emmett mumbled_

_This is a first I have ever seen Emmett so serious. He always said he had a little sister but never spoke about her much, only that he misses her. He told us they were inseparable when they where little, he would always catch her because of her clumsiness._

_**RPOV:** (Rosalie)_

_I hate to see Em in this much pain. It pains me to see him this serious he has never acted like this before. It looks like someone just shot his favorite puppy but 10x worse._

"_Its gonna be OK Em you can see her in a little... shh its okay now babe" I cooed to him_

That day was months ago... This looked worse. All of a sudden there was screaming.

CPOV:

I was to shocked to move but my feet had other ideas. There laying on the table bed thing**(I had no clue what the thing is they push you in from an ambulance:D LOL) ** was Bella... but this couldn't be Bella this girl was bloody and shattered. Oh my god. I sprinted off yelling commands and I looked over Bella again notice she isn't breathing" I gasped

"PETER GET HER TO THE OTHER WING! SHE ISNT BREATHING!" I yelled she was like a daughter to me.

We went sprinting down the hall nurses trying to clean her up but the blood kept spilling. Everyone was screaming commands and she was just laying there looking lifeless. We had to pass the seating area and the other doors to get her there.

" SUSAN GET HER BREATHING!!DAMMIT! " I screamed at her I felt like I was having a panic attack.

" SHES NOT RESPONDING!!" SHE SCREECHED RUNNING DOWN WITH THE FIVE OF US.

" I don't give a damn make her breathe and respond!" I yelled again, I never yell but she might give up on us, on Edward, on rose and Jasper and Esme and Alice... Charlie and Emmett. Right as I said that I looked over at the seating area and there were six gasped and then two screams. There were Esme, jasper, Alice, rose ,Emmett, and Charlie staring wide eyed at Bella's torn body. . .

EMPOV:

I started hearing yelling and looked at the hall beside us and there was carlisle and others wheeling a body across I looked up and it was my bloody little sister.

I started to sob. My lil sis was covered in blood gashes all over her and her body paler than I ever saw. Then I heard Carlisle scream " I DONT GIVE A DAMN START MAKING HER BREATHE AND RESPOND!" I have never seen him so outraged in my entire life. I felt like I was falling apart as sobs racked my body pain slipping into my chest. I held Rosie close to me her sobbing with me. . . October 21st was the worst day of my life now...

**I was starting to get into this chapter**

**I started crying cause Picture really hard to see someone smothered in blood and there body torn up and ruined. Oh man are they in for it!**

**I will start skipping a month or two when she is in the hospital! Have any question?**

**SAY THEM AND LET ME ANSWER THEM! **


End file.
